narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katoku Hatake
CL4_PfIeQKU | family = Sayuri Hatake (Mother) Kakashi Hatake (Father) Yasaki Hatake (Twin Brother) Shura Uchiha (Elder Brother) Shigemi Hatake (Elder Sister) Kiyoshi Yuri (Brother-In-Law) Tsugumi Hatake (Niece) Kanata Yuri (Nephew) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sensor Shugokage | reg = HL6767 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 13 | kekkei = | tota = | mora = Jikinmyaku | beast = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release Yang Release Yin Release | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Chakra Exertion Technique Lightning Blade Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Shadow Clone Technique | weapons = Bo-staff }} Katoku Hatake (かとく日向, Hatake Katoku) is the famed son of Sayuri and Kakashi Hatake and is the twin brother of Yasaki Hatake and the youngest brother of the darling Shigemi Hatake. Like his older siblings, Katoku dreams of following in his mother's footsteps and becoming Hokage. Because of this, they formed a toward one another and has since competed for who would be the one to succeed their mother as leader of Konohagakure. Overtime, he strayed away from the seemingly petty competition as has since discontinued it with Yasaki, who constantly insisted it with foul words and calling of names. None of which inspired him to reignite the flames of competition with his brother. It was years later that the two brothers would then choose to take their owns paths, they grew more distant as time went by. While Yasaki's route went unknown to his brother, Katoku would take a more prestigious journey. He was later recognized for his massively growing skill as a shinobi, and was then granted a high honors, succeeding the title of Shugokage, which was held my before he. After obtain the title Katoku was given ample opportunity to further increase his skill with his bloodline and become the best he could be. Years it took to master, Katoku's profound usage of it earned a nickname in his honor; being known as Konoha's Armored Avenger (木ノ葉装甲返り討ち, Konoha no Soukou Kaeriuchi). Sometime down the road, after meeting his lifetime friend, Katoku too choose to settle down. He and eventually met someone close to home; a well known kunoichi of two renowned shinobi. Out of the many differences between the two, they both shared the desire to create a name for themselves to outshine their parents legacies. Background Personality Appearance Abilites Ninjutsu Otherwise known as Ninja Techniques are capabilities that allow it's users to do certain things or skills that they normally would be incapable of doing. Usage of the techniques vary greatly depending on purpose. Like the majority of skill forged by shinobi, ninjutsu (which is the most common) required chakra for its usage. Well over a millennia ago, Ninjutsu was first ever utilized by the progenitor of chakra and the known shinobi world, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. And as the first wielder of chakra, she used her abilities to singlehandedly stop any and all conflict. And with her sons being born with chakra, they attempted to change the world with Ninshū. The Shinobi Sect, waa the religious and the peaceful precursor of ninjutsu created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. The concept of ninshū were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace. As the son of an Uchiha prodigy, Katoku grew up in the teachings of both Ninjutsu. From these teachings at an early age, Katoku became very adept in this field. Resulting in his ability to be able to quickly grasps the things he learned. At the merely age of five, Katoku learned to use the Hatake's renowned lightning technique with great proficiency. Not only was he able to successfully use it, Katoku had even surprised his father with the sheer mass and intense of his lightning power. Katoku's overall skill and versatility in ninjutsu continues to expand even in his current state Shadow Clone Technique: A technique orginally developed by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, Katoku had developed his own in hopes to increase his effectiveness in battle. It is similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. Katoku's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the his overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and as always, will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user himslef. More often than not, Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the original even users with powerful dōjutsu such as Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan or even the Rinne Sharingan. Despite the original technique being known to disburse when hit by a dominating force, katoku's clones seem to possess more durability. This is simply thanks to the Armor casing around each Clone, making them nearly indestructible by normal means Body Flicker Technique: Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique. And by using the Body Flicker, Katoku can move short to long distances at almost untraceable speeds. To any observer, it may appear as if the he has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. As implied, the body flicker is normally used to move the body from one location to another at intense speed. But just like several shinobi before him, Kiyoshi relies on the technique for a wife variety of proposes. With his excellent control over the flow and circulation of his chakra, Katoku can manipulate the overall quality of this technique when employed. Nature Transfomation Kekkei Mōra Jikinmyaku Magnetic Metal Pulse (磁金脈 , Literally meaning: "Jikinmyaku") a that allows Katoku to conjure or produce metal from himself or surrounding areas, as well as manipulate preexisting metallic objects through magnetic fields. A bloodline had first appeared within the boy's Sayuri Uchiha as Suikinmyaku. And it was stated that she was the sole possessor of the bloodline limit. However, with the development of her last son, whom had been naturally born with the ability to control magnetic fields; later manifested in the metal kekkei genkai, which in turn, established a completely new bloodline. Like other users of metal release variations, Katoku is given the ability to create metals at a single whim. The most notable being and however, he who uses this bloodline ia able to push his prowess a step further to create steel; a metallic alloy formed by the combination of iron and carbon. An even stronger and harder metal than iron. As such, steel is more than likely capability of penetrating most defenses by other metal users. In the aforementioned, Jikinmyaku gives Katoku the ability to forge as well as possess a near limitless control over the magnetic properties of certain, as not all metals can be magnetized. This ultimately gives users a natural advantage over the metals of other variations without having his touch or infect them with their own chakra. Making Jikinmyaku one of the most lethal kekkei genkai in existence. A rather prodigious child at birth, Katoku had first ever shown a unique talent for metal manipulation at the age of ten, first ever transpiring while in the midst of plentiful training with his mother. Discover his ability to divert the path of the woman's barraging metal. Despite such an amazing revelation, Sayuri refused to teach her own child the blessings and countless possibilities that could be brought from his gift. It could be concluded that her decision may have been driven by fear and pride that her child could possibly rise his hand to her, and even defeat her with such knowledge similar to her own. It was to his own determination that he would learn to control his special power. The first half of his bloodline grants the manipulation of magnetic fields. Utilizing this half, Katoku is allowed to control certain metal in a set proximity toward him. First gaining some experience with Gold Dust. Due to the conductive properties of gold, an alternating magnetic field can induce a current in it, which generates its own magnetic field, therefore small particles of it could be manipulated in a similar to Gaara's sand. Growing up in his very own teachings, Katoku had gotten highly skilled with his magnetic resonance, showing on multiple occasions where he could draw in gold dust several hundred times his own size and weight without breaking so much as a single sweat drop. Exhausting very little, if any, chakra to begin with. His growing skill had became so vast, when in comparison to the elements, Katoku allowed his gold to move and act like each. Almost as if he were "bending" the gold particles in such a manner. In one instance it could flow like water, and in the next, become harder than earth. Abilities well defined and executed under his own training. More importantly, Katoku used this gold as an extension of himself, bestowing him the capabilities to reach greater distances. In the most ideal instances, the gold would act in cooperation with his physical moves, while at the same time, not packing as much power. When concentrated into a precise point, the gold particles establish a bond, coming together and creating a more compact variation. In return, while being strengthened to a point of dealing and withstanding damage; creates a tendency to move at a slower pace. Despite this, Katoku's gold anyway such to react in a timely fashion. Through the continuously growing development of his bloodline, Katoku spent days upon edge, studying in hopes of gaining more knowledge to refined his skill. Katoku's wandering mind hungered for more knowledge, seeking to push his magnetic resonance to its absolute limit. In doing so, he discovered ways to bend the metallic particles in objects that are not fully metallic, gaining a limited capability to control said object. His control with this skill achieved vast skill, to the point that he is capable of removing the metallic properties fro the object. It is even so that he grew into the ability to establish a magnetic field about a person after coming in contact, using his ability to drew metallic substances to weight his opponent down. As his talent for magnetic fields grew, Katoku had shown the ability to be able to, aside from creating magnetic fields, but establish literal forcefields of magnetic energy. Unlike the typical magnetic field, the forcefield requires additional chakra for its use as well as stronger concentration. Once these requirements are met, new feats can be accomplished. As the years progressed, Katoku had created more ways and different styles to employ his unique magnetism control. By such development and seemingly never ending ways of thinking, Katoku had eventually pushed his magnet powers pass their prime. With the technological advances made by the shinobi world, there are more opportunities for rare magnet style users to disrupt the electrical frequencies within said gadget, determining useless and ineffective. Furthermore, Katoku is able to detect the presence of over magnetic fields and therefore, neutralize it with his own, or perhaps use it to expand his magnet range. He raw skill had gotten so well developed that it practicality came to him naturally, akin to a second nature, used efficiently and perhaps without thought. At a focused level, he is able to dawn much more exquisite use, preform features thought to be impossible by some. Katoku's magnetic resonance had grown to a substantial point, these fields had always appeared to remain active, having only ever being obsolete when he's reduced to an unconscious state. To an even greater approach, Katoku is able harness the power of the earth's magnetic field. A task in itself that proved to be difficult for even him. His first ever attempt came from sensing the enormous magnetic energy produced from the planet. To match his own energy with that of the earth's was a rather exhausting task, but sure enough, with practice and devotion, Katoku became more and more adept in the field. It was by the age of twenty that Katoku mastered the skill, being so profound, that he could accomplish that same feat, suffering from a minimum chakra depletion of one fourth of his entire reserve. After Katoku merges his magnetic resonance with the earth's, the effects brought by this are nothing short of spectacular. Using the planet's own magnetic energy, Katoku gains the marvelous capability to draw in objects from outer space. Depending on how much concentration is used depends on many large the object is. It was after that one discovery, that brought Katoku's magnet manipulation to an even greater degree, surpassing even what he assumed was his pinnacle. By connecting himself to the planet's magnetic field, Katoku was exposed to the nearly endless numbers of magnetic fields possesses by typical objects around him. Further diving into his gift's true potential. Magnetic forces are mysterious phenomena and quite confusing. Getting into a more in depth analysis; magnetic fields are present in virtually any and every object known to the world. Things that produce electric currents also establish magnetic fields; meaning that all things electrical, can be manipulated by the magnetic fields they give off. This easily allows for lightning release and even natural lightning to be easily redirected by the magnetism they impose. This goes even more depth with the inclusion that all matter is in possession of some form of electrical charge, more notably known as the electron. One of the fundamental keys to atoms, seeing as all objects contain atoms, this breaks way to actually being able to manipulate magnetic fields to a subatomic level. These fields are in fact so small, that it would take an outstanding amount of focus to control said object. And in return of such promising skill, gives Katoku an almost telekinetic type manipulation. From such extreme concretion could actually give Katoku one massive migraine whilst exhausting him greatly. This feat has therefore proven to be far more difficult than synchronizing with the earth's magnetic field. Aside from his rather excelled mastery in magnetic field manipulation, Katoku's second encompassed bloodline is his uncanny ability to create metallic form from nothingness. Passed into his genetic code, Katoku is the result of a reoccurring bloodline being born within a third generation. Having first discovered his second ability at a young age, due to his mother's incapability and unwillingness to teach him, as he did with his magnetic manipulation, Katoku took matters into his own hands. Using that as motivation to become something far stronger than his mother would dream of. It birth his own dream, not to become Hokage, but to his own right, become indestructible. It was this very reason, that Katoku has ventured out into the world. To build and arm himself for whatever the future would bring. It was with his beginning trials, that he discovered the profound possibilities that could arise from this gift. It was to become familiar with the most basic, yet one of that strongest metals produced in nature -- the metal known as Iron -- a metallic substance also found within the blood of humans. It took some time to get use to, when including the fact that, he was training on his own. Through training and days upon edge, Katoku had eventually created a way to amply the iron within his blood to create iron substances with natural iron particles. Specifically to infuse his chakra into his bloodstream, to multiply the natural iron to the point of physical manifestation and then therefore eject it from his skin. While this does cause some pain, with practice, Katoku gradually progressed to the point where it became both painless and effortless to perform. It was then that with continuous training and great effort that layer proved to be worth while; Katoku had further built his skill, actually formulating his own theory to create steel from the iron within his blood. A metallic substance said to be more dense as well as stronger than its regular iron counterpart. The sole reason for Katoku's intentions for infusing his chakra into natural metal was to keep the metal created from being easily absorbed by chakra absorption techniques. Aside from his devotion to uphold his prowess with magnetic metal vein, Katoku held within his mind a secondary task of collecting metals from all around the world, find some unique and rare metals that man was was not knowledgeable about. While he did discover new metals he hadn't come to know prior to his travels, none of which truly possessed what he needed to become indestructible. Though outside of his mindset, Katoku knew that there was no such thing as indestructible metal. That was until, Katoku had came across a certain object, wielded by his closest friend's father. A katana melded of a metal alloy, known not to the entire world but merely Kiyoshi's father. Katoku was applauded by the sword's incapability to be reconstructed by extreme heat, showing great resistance if not completely flame proof; shown also to be virtually indestructible to nearly all metals below it's caliber. Surprisingly enough, the metal was also magnetic. Despite this, Katoku could not seem to break it's material down, even while focusing on its magnetic field. Noting that he even had trouble lifting much a powerful metal. This grand discovery had reinvented Katoku's search, he was almost ready to make himself indestructible. And so then, the hunt was on. Katoku was mesmerized NY the metallic properties of the foreign substance. Even so that he'd quite literally memorized it's unique smell. Truly dedicates to finding the substance, he spend months, to nearly a year searching day in and day out. It had felt as if he'd never find anything as spectacular, and soon; began to lose hope. Just when he was faced with hardship, a true miraculously event surfaced. And at last, the long search was over. The one thing he whom searched far and wide, had found his earnings. Coming across the metallic substance he so desperately wanted. Left in perfect condition, Katoku had approached the mysterious metal. In attempts to carry it with him, Katoku used his prowess with magnetic fields to move the presumed meteor. One tremendous struggle later, the orb was pulling from underground, being well over several times larger than the man himself. While in the attempt to reduce its massive size, Katoku began to force his energies into it, causing a catastrophic devastation. The metallic substance merged into his body. Completing absorbing it, leaving no trace and in return, Katoku was reduced into an unconscious state. Shocking as it may have been, it was later brought into enlightenment of how it came to be reshaped. The metallic substance was able to respond to Katoku's will, his mindset to be indestructible. Caused the metal to reshape form, corresponding to his will and syncing his individual chakra with it's properties and taking the form of his immediate desire; to be apart of him. And now with this last of the metal one with his will, and thus the metal Volitium was born. *'Volitium' (意志金, Ishikin; Literally Meaning Volition Metal or Will Metal) as aforementioned, a metallic substance first ever discovered by Kiyoshi's father and was then later found yet again by Katoku himself. From his astonishing discovery, Katoku had unintentionally synchronized his energy with the substance, permanently fusing the metal to the likes of his body. As when it was first uncovered by Seika, the volitum metal said pronounced indestructible and could not, no matter the beating or wear and tear it may have undergone. However, it is a known fact that no material can be proclaimed indestructible, merely being able to easy deal and take damage from weaker material. With the bondage of Volitium to his being, Katoku would replace his entire metal arsenal with his new metal. It was even to a greater extent in which the metal was bonded to him, being so thoroughly attached that the volitium had actually taken over 97 percent of his being. Katoku's skeletal structure was reconfigured anew, now weighing several times more and supplying him with untra-dense bones. To a degree, the actual supply of volitium with his body is uncanny, and it is actually not created by Katoku's chakra, but controlled. This plays a crucial role in bouts with those whom have never faced such a metal before. Unlike metal release users in similar cases, Katoku's volitium it impervious to chakra absorption. It is due to the fact that the actual metal is moreso manipulated using his chakra rather than actually being created by him. As its name suggests, Volitium takes the form of whatever the wielder desires at that particular time. For Seika, it was a sword. For Katoku, it was to possess a unique metal that corresponds to him and only him, a living metal to make him indestructible. **'Metallic Body and Armor': From Katoku's bondage with the alien metal brought on a entirely new form, one that outclassed his previous self by several milestones. As it was stated before, Katoku's very own skeletal structure was reformatted to one thousands more powerful that any typical human. It was almost as if he were no longer human and perhaps had slipped into the the dominion of robotics. Katoku's new skeleton makes him several times heavier than he has ever been, nearly every fiber of him, is comprised of the volition metal. The iron with his blood no longer remained, but instead was replaced with the potent metal. From his great training to augment his skill with his metal, Katoku is granted an arsenal of unimaginable feats. From his pores, Katoku could generate the metal to cover his as a protective dual layer of skin. Used as a first layer of defense, the metallic skin's primary function is to guard against attacks that target the chakra network thus disbanding gentle first users as well as other forms of attack on the chakra network. To further advance this factor, Katoku can continue to build on top of his layered skin, to then opted in a more hardcore shell of dense armor. This armor, is officially dubbed, Volition Armor (意志鎧, Ishiyoroi), a full body suit, that on top of increasing his weight, dramatically increases his climaxed durability and defense. A body armor that can take as much as it can dish. **'Weapon Generation and weaponized body': Aside from the many different aspect of armor routes that Katoku could take, it is almost always a certainty that he produces some from of weapon while in the midst of a heated bout. In most cases, The Hatake chooses to blend his defensive and offensive metal tendencies, to better augment each aspect. In the same instance of establishing a metal skin, Katoku can also reshape that skin into a weapon, whether it'd be attached to the limb or held within his hand. The vast approaches that could be taken are endless, and it is that very mindset that proves Katoku to be a formidable opponent for nearly any foe. It is even so, that Katoku is allowed to liquidize his metal and this method is used most commonly to create dual skin from his pores. His immense creativity is was makes his metal all the more unique. From creating Bōs, to giant stiff double sided blades and even whip-limbs. And to later on further accommodate his earning into his everyday life. His usage with these functions had gotten so vast, that he was able to create his very own legacy. Finally enabling him to surpass his mother's expectations. Byakugan Kyūjutsu Chakra Prowess Chakra is a necessity energy source that is centered around shinobi combat, an energy source found within most humans used in nearly all forms of shinobi prowess. Chakra can be manipulated to create an desirable effect with what is known as hand seals. It can even be applied to an greater extent that dependent as the user's skill or elemental nature. This magical energy is vitally undetectable to the average human eye. In some cases it can be seen by those wielding Dōjutsu. It is essentially made up of two energies inside the human body; The first of which is known as "Physical energy". This energy appears in the majority of constructs in the body. That energy focuses more on the users stamina and life force. As such, it can be drastically improved by rigorous physical training and skill development. Parallel to the physical side, is physical energy's significant other; "Spiritual energy" this energy it is centered around the mind and mental well being of a person. Focused around that energy which governs imagination, like its physical counterpart, it can also to improved by training. However, to master the spiritual side of chakra, one must have a clear mind set. From there, these two energies form chakra and allow its users to manipulate it with chakra control. Chakra Control is a skill needed to master nearly all forms of shinobi combat. As stated above, chakra Control revolves around the manipulation of ones physical and spiritual energy. And with having an efficient control, one can use chakra at a greater capability through acts of ninjutsu. As a child of Sayuri and Kanatoko, Katoku had begun training in this area generally around his early academy years. At first he didn't think he'd have much control over his chakra as it paled in comparison to his father's. Despite this, his control greatly outmatched by the likes of his classmates, earning him an "unfair" advantage over the others. Due to this edge, Katoku found it fairly easy to perform most simplistic techniques, by using these abilities, they did not exhaust nor deplete his reserves. With constant training and longing for becoming the best he could possibly be, Katoku pushed himself to obtain his idea of perfect chakra control. Not only did he train with both his father and mother, on the account of his very own attempts at training would he gradually increase the formidable control. Despite his rapid growth, Katoku would still seem unsatisfied with the results. Results that he personally saw was amateur like to his parents' eyes. Even with their praise to his vastly growing abilities, Katoku sought to bring it even higher. Knowing that he couldn't allow himself to slip when it was so close. His skill constantly grew to greater extents as he basically tortured himself to the brig of complete chakra exhaustion, and on many occasions had to be treated by his mother. Time and time again, she warned and threaten him to be patient with himself, that the skill with eventually be master. Katoku only took her words as inspiration to try harder. At this point, his skills greatly surpassed that of any kid his age, the mere age of 14. His control over his was refined in many ways, almost absolute for such an age. Things such a tree climbing and water practice were well within his grasp. To even do such things required no conscious decision and almost seemed as if it were automatic. Using such took barely anything for his levels, minimalistic at most, none such wasted energy or effort. Even with having such skill and precise chakra control he pushed himself to work twice as hard to control his chakra while utilizing it for his gentle fist combat. While still under the tutelage of his father, It took him several months to perfect to meet his own personal standards. And with this training at a constant pace it initially became a lifestyle. By the age of 16, Katoku had finally reach his ideal level of utter perfect control. Having an absolute grip over his chakra, gave way to new doors of opportunity learn a vital limitless variety of styles and forms of ninjutsu. Even with some of the most chakra taxing techniques, Katoku could use the bare minimal amount and still complete said at a desirable capacity. With this he is able to conserve chakra without any unnecessary wastage. A skill that involves changing the shape and movement of chakra, reconstructing the size, range, and overall effectiveness of a technique. Applying chakra to enhance one's own abilities. This also meant that the process in which it takes to perform the acts was substantially shorten, able to prepare and execute a technique in a matter of seconds. As a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Katoku was born with large chakra reserves. The amount of chakra he possesses is incredible, considering of where his lineage resides from. Through years of constant training his as a lifestyle. Katoku's mastery over the flow and control makes the massive reserves of his be expanded to allow constant days of fighting on edge until complete exhaustion. Not only is his reserves rather large, they also contain a great deal of fragments of Shukaku's chakra. Chakra that lingered in his mother's body from being the ten tails Jinchūriki and was unknowingly transfered to him at birth. Another aspect of his chakra is it's unbelievable amount of physical energy. That overbearing energy gives Katoku an adept power in the physical dominant side of chakra, better known as Yang Release. As such, the physical side of his chakra provides him with a highly infective potency. The strength of his chakra is reflected in the great damage his attack are capable of despite him always resorting to using the bare minimum to perform. Such strength and potency gives Katoku an unique and seemingly unrivaled physical prowess. Physical Parameters Beastly Strength: From the time of his genin career to the present Katoku has spent a multiple prolonged periods of physical training. To develop his already natural strength to more precise levels. His muscular physique is unlike anything ever know to the shinobi world. Typical bicep curls and other forms of weight lifting helped to strengthen his arms. And to build on his legs, he would typically do seven different variations of squats Katoku had did these frequently to upbring his physical capability. By the age of 16, Katoku's raw physical strength allowed him to easily lifting objects several times over his own size, punch holes through stone, and shatter even a human bone with the right amount of power. Katoku's muscles were like trophies for people to admire and for him to willing show off. And when put into action, his strength considered a lethal weapon, punches that provide overwhelming feats for those not use to such extreme brute force. Katoku's advancement would dawn more as his age increased, with him constantly being on the go, Katoku possessed an endless amount of time to build on his already vastly growing strength. Katoku's growing development was unlike anyone before him, as he saw that none could compare to his mighty achievement. It was after the absorption of nearly the endless supply of Volitium, that Katoku's would receive a increase more than he ever hoped. After such events, Katoku gained a weight increase if about six times more than his weight prior to the volitium. He now weighed in roughly around eleven hundred pounds (??? Kg). As impossible as it may seem, Katoku was a first unaware of his massive weight, due to Volitium's special properties that make it seen weightless to it's wielder. Upon discovering his dramatic weight increase. Katoku spent several months training to accommodate his downright overwhelming strength to the rest of his daily life. It was even so, that Katoku had to develop a technique to decrease his weight while not fighting, actually having to use chakra to make himself lighter. But when the restrictions are off, Katoku's sheer strength is comparable to none. A superhuman tank, indeed, for once he is set in motion, it is nearly impossible to stop. Immense Speed, Agility, and Reflexes: Aside from his beyond monstrous strength, to better augment his strength, his also ahd to build of his speed. Noting for it to be rather boring to carry such strength without speed to further enforce a more devastating impact. Katoku wasn't considered to be the fastest, however was no slouch. He possess an uncanny natural speed to blitz his opponents with a barrage of punches and kicks properly formulated into precise combinations. To go hand and hand with speed; agility is simply the aspect of being quick, whether it'd be mental or physical, agility is the ability to be to act in a timely fashion to a stimulus. In such a case, Katoku possesses both the ability to think quickly and therefore act, as well as execute motions in a fluent motion. It even after the Volitium incident, Katoku's speed remained similar to the way it was before. And despite weighing so much, Katoku seemed to be rather weightless when actually set in motion. From dashing in straight lines to literal brawling, Katoku formidable speed allows to deliver precise blows while changing directions at any given moment. The spectacular physical energy that courses throughout his body contained within every inch of his being, atop of his proficiency with Lightning Release, makes neural networks in his body far more exquisite than any normal shinobi. His augmented reflexes are outstanding compared to even a shinobi of equal rank. His reflexes are honed to such a refined point, Katoku can literally intercept attacks that are near point blank range. Reaction timing that is considered flawless in the eyes of others. Stamina: Stamina is allegedly one of the most important aspects of the shinobi world; being able to outlast an opponent in a death match. Since he was young, Katoku was in possession of aton stamina, stemming from his Senju roots, Katoku has the capability to fight for an insane amount of time with using the typical shinobi essentials. As such, even after extreme periods of time, Katoku is still able to continue with unwithering potential. He had reached such level due to his over excessive training regimen. Day in and day out, Katoku continued his training to better himself. Standing on hours of various exercises to further build his capability to last. Rigorous training to help him excel in the physical arts, and eventually gave way to the creation of his two fairly new world renowned taijutsu styles. Even after training his body to grew accustom to his massive weight increase, Katoku still shows the same amount of immense stamina, if not more than he ever possessed beforehand. Durability: Through his immense life force and severe training undergone for months at a time, Katoku's body was one what was "built to last". Because of the potent physical energy coursing throughout his body, which he inherited from this Senju kin, Katoku's is given incredibly dense muscle tissue, allowing him to resist most damage that any ordinary shinobi could find harming. Even blows given from chakra enhanced strength does little so actually affect him, despite any left on he may put up. These already impressive abilities are boosted by his metallic Armor his sport in the midst of battle, typically a layer placed directly over his skin to defend for most outside attacks. Able to withstand a certain amount of force as well a damage from elemental attacks. And as stated above, while sporting this Armor Katoku can continue to build on his armor, further increase his range if durability by tenfold. This Armor has only ever been affected by Kiyoshi's Susanoo cloak, which also service as a near indestructible defense mechanism. Intelligence Knowledge